random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Another Change in Style?!?
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (The episode starts with Butter in her '90s-themed room happily dancing to "Get Ready for This" by 2 Unlimited. Just then, Jelly opens the door, making Butter reluctantly turn off the music.) Jelly: Butter, that was the umpteenth time you played a '90s song at full blast in your room! Butter: Sorry. Jelly: Listen, I think it'd be better if you could turn the volume down. Butter: Oh. Jelly: Or better yet, take a break from '90s music! Butter: No! 90s! Jelly: Come on Butter, I'm just going to give you a challenge. Why don't you get more into '80s music for a little change? (Butter shakes her head no) Jelly: It's only going to be for the day. When the day is done, you can go back to your '90s things, I promise. Butter: (sighs and gives an okay sign) Jelly: Alright then. And while you're at it, why don't you try '80s toys, movies, cartoons, and whatnot? (Butter rolls her eyes and shrugs. Then, she decides to give some of her '90s stuff to Jelly. She then holds up a sign that says "Get into my things!") Jelly: Really? This brings me back to the time I switched decades with Peanut on a dare! Are you sure you want me to expose myself to your '90s stuff? (Butter puts away the sign and nods her head) Jelly: Alright. The challenge has been finalized. You try out the '80s and I try out the '90s. By the way, if you complete this challenge, Butter, I can take you out to skateboard down the streets of Agloe for fun as a reward tomorrow afternoon. Is that fair? (Butter nods) Jelly: Alright. The challenge shall now begin! Juanita: *in a cleaning outfit* I'll do the limpieza, mi amigo de las nutrias americanas. Peanut: Okay, my friend of the gatos españoles. (while Juanita cleans, Peanut looks inside the closet and discovers a old film projector and some 16mm reels) Peanut: Huh? Where'd these come from? Juanita: I have no idea, mi amigo. Peanut: Oh well, I'm going to have to find out what the reels really play! (Peanut sets up the film projector, cleans it, and puts one of the reels on it. He then makes the projector face a wall) Peanut: Here we go now. (turns on the film projector) (The projection displays a white female P-head looking angry, but the blue P-head from the 1971 PBS logo slides in from the right) Singers: ��Tonight is what you make it, so make it gooooood.�� (Cut to a shot of Peanut, whose blank face changes into a smile) Singers: ��Look for something special on your public TV station!�� Juanita: (looking at Peanut) It appears to old PBS broadcasts! We used to watch KPBS, the PBS station in San Diego, when we got it's signal in Zapopan during tropo. (Peanut pauses the projector for a moment) Peanut: What's tropo? Juanita: It's when the service area from a VHF or UHF radio transmitter extends to just beyond the optical horizon, at which point signals start to rapidly reduce in strength. Viewers, like me and my familia, living in such a "deep fringe" reception area noticed that during certain conditions, weak signals normally masked by noise increased in signal strength to allow very good reception. Mama told me the conditions are related to the current state of the troposphere. Peanut: Oh, I get it. (Unpauses the reel and continues watching the broadcasts) Announcer: Catch Mister Rogers at his new time, 12:00 o'clock in the morning, on WXXI-TV Rochester! Peanut: That's some smooth announcer voice right there. Juanita: Indeed, mi amigo. It's muy bien. (Cut to Jelly tying a flannel shirt around her waist. She is wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and white Nike shoes. Her hair is also down.) Jelly: This actually doesn't look half-bad! At least it retains my tomboyish attitude. (Jelly walks out of the clothing changing quarters and encounters Sophie.) Jelly: Hello, cousin! Sophie: Jelly, what happened to your '80s wear? Jelly: Butter and I had to take part in a challenge we made ourselves after I was annoyed by Butter playing what I feel is too many '90s songs. Fear not, this'll only be for the day. Sophie: That makes sense. Jelly: Also, care to join us on me and Butter's outing tomorrow if we complete the challenge? Sophie: I don't see why not. Last time I checked, the weather's supposed to be 75 degrees Fahrenheit out. Jelly: Yeah! Gotta expose myself into Nirvana and stuff. See you around! Sophie: Ta-ta! (Jelly walks away. Suddenly, Leni shows up from the clothing changing quarter's exit) Leni: Hey Sonja! Sophie: (eyelids lower) Aside from you calling me the wrong name, what do you want? Leni: Jel told me to help Butter put on something that came out of some family show, and here comes the baby now! (Butter comes out wearing a blue long-sleeved baby dress with a big pink patch between the sleeves that have fish print on it, white socks, and light pink sneakers) Leni: I designed the dress myself and modeled it after a girl named Stephanie from that cheesy show. Sophie: It's not Stephanie, it's Michelle of Full House, which is the show you're referring to. (Butter walks over to Sophie) Leni: Oh, I've heard of Miss Shell, she knows a lot about sea shells and-- Sophie: Mi-chelle. M-I-C-H-E-L-L-E. Leni: Oh yeah. Whoops! I gotta clean now. Buh-bye! Sophie: Bye! (to Butter) Here, take this. (Sophie gives Butter a Rubik's Cube) Sophie: This is a Rubik's Cube. The goal is to twist and turn the movable parts of the cube so that each side is of only one color, like this. (Sophie takes the cube and twists the movable parts. She then twists it enough to solve the green side) Sophie: See how I solved this side? (Butter nods as Sophie gives the cube back to her. Butter then twists random parts of the cube) Sophie: It's pretty complicated, but it takes a lot of time and practice. It's okay if you can't solve it, or even solve any side. I can't either because I was able to solve only one side. Nevertheless, try the best you can, because you're still just a little tyke. Have fun! (walks away) Butter: Bye bye! (sits down and plays with the Rubik's Cube) (Rydia comes into the scene and watches Butter) (Fade to a white background with the word "MAY" getting covered by leaves, flowers, insects, and a bird) Didi Conn: May, May, May, May, May is bustin' out all over... (the camera zooms out as a tall flower forms in the "Y", revealing the 1971 PBS logo. the blue P-head sniffs the flower and smiles. The camera zooms out again, revealing that it is just a projection that Peanut Otter is viewing) Peanut: Apparently, the P-head was much more expressive back then. (to Juanita) I mean, wouldn't it be cool if the P-head got his own show in the 1970s? Juanita: Not really, mi amigo. Peanut: Understandable, considering that it'd be pretty hard to do back in the '70s. Making 22-minute episodes out of the P-head? That's too hard! Anyways, lemme continue my old-school PBS broadcast marathon here. Seriously, I'm getting addicted to this stuff. (fade to Jelly playing with blue Gak in the restaurant. Ladonna comes to sit with Jelly) Ladonna: What's that weird stuff? Jelly: It's called Gak. Ladonna: And why did ya ditch the side ponytail and the colorful clothes? Jelly: It's part of the challenge I made with Butter. Ladonna: How come? Jelly: Butter was annoying me too much with the '90s music being played at full blast. I wanted her to take a break from the '90s just for the day. Ladonna: Oh, I get it. I wonder how Butter's doing. Jelly: She's doing her own '80s business. (cut to the main dance room, the people are dancing until Butter arrives) Wheezie: Butter has a new look! LOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! Butter: Hi! Zak: Wait a minute, I thought you were into the '90s. Sophie: (to Zak) Jelly told me that it was part of a challenge. I even decided to come along with Jelly and Butter on an outing tomorrow if the challenge succeeds. If that happens, then Butter's gonna show me some sick skateboarding moves! Butter: Yay! (walks out of the scene) Sagwa: Butter, where are you going? Are you answering my question, Butter? Sophie: She probably forgot her Rubik's Cube, Sagwa. (Butter suddenly comes back wearing a black jacket, black leather pants, a long black wig, a black top hat, sunglasses, and black sneakers, carrying a 1959 Les Paul guitar) Luna: Welcome back to the jungle. Butter: Rock! (does a sign of the horns with one of her paws and strums the guitar once, then plays a hard rock melody on the Les Paul guitar that sounds like Bon Jovi's Livin' on a Prayer) Yeah! Sagwa: Ummm, awkward.... Zak: My thoughts exactly, Sagwa. (Luna and Sam, on the other hand, are applauding) Luna: Dude, that's awesome! Sam: Yeah, my girlfriend's happy now! Dongwa: Uh... Sheegwa: *giggles* That's so funny, Butter! (Butter giggles and strums the guitar again) Zak: Not another awkward melody! I already had to suffer through one. (Butter plays a melody reminiscent of Mötley Crüe's Wild Side on guitar) Peanut: This is the worst day involving Butter since Keine, Tiff and Miroir used their kawaii desu desu anime powers to expose Butter as a 90's girl! (Fourth wall visibly cracks) Keine: *cries* Tiff: I take offense to that one. Miroir: Not only did you insult me, but you broke the fourth wall! Peanut: Oh, shoot! Miroir: Besides, I could go on an irrelevant tangent about how none of us have "kawaii desu-desu anime powers" - in fact, saying that defies our personalities - but I'm feeling nice today. So I won't. (Butter begins to play a melody similar to the synth line of Devo's "Out of Sync" on guitar) Zak: Not again! Sagwa: Butter, please. Sheegwa: More, Butter! (Butter then plays a long Quiet Riot-esque melody) Butter: Wild! Wild! Wild! (giggles) Luna: You sure have metal health there, dudette. (cut to Jelly, trying to play Final Fantasy VI) Jelly: Alright, now I have to go to Mt. Kolts. (Jelly looks at the strategy guide next to her) Jelly: Let's see, the enemies I encounter here are the Cirpius, the Gorgias, the... (knocking on the door. Jelly opens it to see Keine) Keine: How are you enjoying this 90's experience? Jelly: It's pretty good, to be honest. Keine: That's nice to hear. (takes a look at whatever system Jelly's playing the game on) Jelly: Why the stare at the console? Keine: Eh, just making sure that the SNES is on properly. Jelly: Fine. (continues playing) Keine: Oh, I'm probably getting in your way... Jelly: Not at all! Is the SNES working properly? Keine: Of course. (Keine walks out of the room) Jelly: Where might you be going, Keine? Keine: To listen to Eternal Calm's 256th concert. Jelly: Oh. Keine: See you soon! Jelly: Goodbye! (Keine closes the door and Jelly keeps playing) (Meanwhile, Keine stops and sees Butter (back in her Michelle Tanner-esque outfit) in her now '80s-styled room, watching a 1987 recording of Nickelodeon programming on VHS on a 1980s TV. The TV is displaying the 1987 version of the 1985-87 Nickelodeon Top of the Hour bumper) Keine: Butter? ( enters the room and looks around) I've never seen a room remodeled so fast in my life. That oughta be a world record. Butter: Me busy! Keine: I'm busy with something too; I have to go to Eternal Calm's 256th concert. Catch you later! Category:Transcript Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki